1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a device for introducing transversal reinforcement members in concrete bodies, especially in connection with the casting of long concrete bodies in a casting machine, said casting machine and said concrete bodies moving relative to each other during the casting operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for casting long concrete members are known in the prior art where the concrete is cast on fixed beddings. The machine moves on the fixed beddings and continuously discharges concrete which is vibrated and formed during the movement of the machine. In one known machine the movement of the machine is accomplished due to the concrete being discharged on the bedding by means of augers. The pressure thereby built up in the concrete on the discharge side of the augers thrusts the machine forwards along with the proceding casting operation. Another known machine uses strands and winches for its driving along the casting bed. In connection with both these types of machines non-prestressed as well as prestressed longitudinal reinforcement may be used in the concrete bodies. Longitudinal prestressed reinforcement has to be arranged on the casting bed before the casting operation, whereas non-prestressed reinforcement can be arranged either before the casting or continuously during the casting. Transversal reinforcement, however, has up to now only been possible to arrange before the casting and only within the bottom area of the concrete member as augers or vibrators hinder the introduction of transversal reinforcement in the top part of the body.